PWI Short Stories Series
by Ajaa
Summary: This is going to be a collection of short stories about mine and a friend's toons on PWI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Perfect World International (or any other)

The following stories are written and co-written by myself (Ajaa) and Kazeodori

Characters:

Tala IaRooga - Venomancer - The oldest member of this patchwork family. While she doesn't go adventuring anymore, she is kept quite busy supporting the six others. She maintains and defends their home at the edge of Wellsprings Village, makes sure everyone is prepared for their adventures, and has a warm smile for when they return. Can be identified by her shoulder length multi-color hair, antlers, and lightly tan skin.

Ajaa - Assassin - The second oldest and quite possibly the most powerful of the family. Always on one adventure or another. Makes friends at every turn, especially with his trusted turtle, Lil'Slow, following. He is constantly arguing with Darkcri over stolen clothes, and oblivious to the fact that he's the subject of many of Avaa's and AmethystMyst's arguments. He married the wonderful, though ever absent, venomancer, Kazeodori. At one point in time he had pink hair, then blond, and now its….green? O.o crazy assassin

Avaa - Assassin - Oldest middle sister, she quickly followed in Ajaa's footsteps into the assassin life. With her tabby, Lil'Sin she is always up for an adventure. Tends to be a little too hotheaded, but very likeable in her group of friends. Always trying to out do AmethystMyst to impress her idol, Ajaa.

AmethystMyst - Seeker - Youngest middle sister, she only recently joined the family. Enjoys the competition with Avaa and admires Ajaa for the strong warrior he is. On her adventures she is accompanied by a black tiger cub, Dark Hug.

Darkcri - Mystic - The only middle brother. He and Ajaa constantly accuses the other of stealing their clothes. Some days he just stays home and helps Tala out.

KJ - Blademaster - Considered to be one of the babies of the family. He rarely adventures. Instead he prefers to head up to Etherblade and brood in some unused corner.

Avan - Psychic - Also, considered to be one of the babies of the family. She prefers to spend her days down in Netherspring Village with her boyfriend, Cloud Shadow.

Kazeodori - Venomancer - Married to Ajaa. She is quite easily distracted which is partly why she's often gone. Some shiny thing catches her eye, and before you know it, she's off on the next journey to chase it down. Her trusted shadou cub, Lil'Yuki, right at her side.

Cloud Shadow - Psychic -Boyfriend to Avan. He knows better than to get in the way of the sisters trying to see who can out-do each other in their 'competitions' to see who can get the most favor from Ajaa. Thankfully Avan doesn't get involved... Much.

Aaja - Assassin - They say somewhere in the world, everyone has a twin. This is Ajaa's, at least in looks. Where Ajaa is a hard worker, Aaja is lazy. He'll do whatever he can for the easy ride, including impersonate Ajaa.


	2. Aaja's Folly

Kazeodori arrived in Wellspring Village to see her hubby after being gone for so long. She came to the house only to find Avaa and AmethystMyst arguing in front of the door. Except they weren't arguing. There was no yelling or fists flying. Instead they were huddled together, looking rather worried. They didn't notice the venomancer's arrival so she transformed to her fox form and crept up close as possible to see if she can hear what they were whispering about.

"Its his favorite," AmethystMyst said. Her eyes were wide open in shock.  
>"He saved weeks worth of quest rewards," Avaa added.<p>

It was obvious the girls were talking about Ajaa and since they were talking about favorites, that meant clothes. How that guy came to love clothes so much, Kazeodori didn't know. She had a feeling Tala knew why, but that was beside the point. Ajaa had many favorite pieces of clothes. There was his pink pants with sparkles up the sides, the pastel green riot mesh, the green pants that showed off his butt, or even those black pants with slits on the sides and gold flames going up on either side of the slits.

"Why would he do this?"

"I'm not sure who is more shocked. Darkcri or Tala."

The cat venomancer was slowly starting to get an idea of the situation. Its seems Ajaa is letting Darkcri wear one of his favorite pieces of clothing. That still left many questions. Which piece? Why now? Did her hubby get his brain knocked around too many times on a quest? If Tala was shocked by this, then something seriously is wrong.

Kazeodori quietly left the girls and went around the house to the back. She found Tala out back feeding her pets and some strays that wander in. There were even genie houses in a tree for the genies that they summoned, but didn't want to bond with. Tala looked worried. She was gnawing on her lower lip. The cat venomancer transformed back to her humanoid form and was about to speak up, but she noticed the pets shaking their heads no. With a sigh, she left the deer venomancer alone and entered the house through the back door. Maybe she'll get answers in here.

She entered the kitchen, finding KJ and Avan making a meal. They tend to keep to themselves, not really socializing except with a few. For a moment, she thought about asking them, but decided against it. KJ never spoke to her before and Avan tends to be tight-lipped about everything. Now if Cloud Shadow was here, he could get her to talk about anything and everything.

To get the information she needed, she needed to go to the source. That meant finding her hubby. Since the others were home, good chance he was too. She followed the familiar path through the house to the stairs, then up, and down the hall to the familiar door. Not bothering to knock, she opened it. It was occupied alright.

Her eye twitched.

It twitched again.

Ajaa is usually pretty good about keeping the room clean and never would he allow clothes to pile up on the floor. Wrinkles are not a fashion statement or at least, not a good one. She eyes something in a pile. Aren't those her panties? Eye started twitching more. On the unkempt bed, snoozed Ajaa. Except it wasn't Ajaa. How was the saying? Somewhere in world, everyone has twin. Well, this was Ajaa's.

She made a frost scarab and dropped it on the bare chest of the look-alike. He immediately woke up pawing at his chest and yelping. Kazeodori cleared her throat to get his attention. He stopped pawing at his chest and looked up.

"Hi," he greeted weakly. He had this oh-shit-I-have-been-caught-look.

"Don't hi me, Aaja. Where is Ajaa?"

"I didn't do anything. He went on a long quest without telling anyone. To keep everyone from worrying I decided to take his place until he came back."

"I hardly doubt that's the reason."

"He really did…" Aaja tried to interrupt, but Kazeodori silenced him with a look.

"I believe you about the quest part. It's the part about being here to keep everyone else from worrying that I don't believe. If I were to guess, I'd say you got tired of having to fend for yourself so instead of going home, you saw an opportunity and came here."

"Not like they noticed. Been here nearly a week and they haven't noticed."

"Oh they noticed something alright. While you have similar looks, you lack where it really counts."

"I shared the clothes with the mystic brother. I was being nice."

"Being nice?" She picks up a shirt from the floor. "These wrinkles will take forever to straighten out, and Ajaa NEVER shares clothes with Darkcri if he can help it! And I don't even want to know why my underthings are on the floor." She glares at him again.

"Still, they don't know and what they don't know, won't hurt them. Well, look at the time. If we leave now, we can make lunch with Stars and Cloud."

"Not so fast, there is still the matter of your punishment."

"Punishment?" Aaja paled.

Ajaa felt bad about not telling anyone he was going on a long quest. Hopefully the gifts he got would help get him back in their good graces. He arrived home only to find everyone gathered in the backyard. Even Kazeodori, Cloud Shadow, and StarsHeart were there. Everyone was sitting back, drinking, eating, and having a merry time. It seems the entertainment was…Aaja doing laundry? Looking closely at the laundry he noticed those were his and Kazeodori's clothes. This better be one damn good story.

"I see everyone is having a good time," he greeted.

"AJAA!" Everyone greeted. He found himself cuddling with his wife, listening to a rather good story.


	3. Drabble 1: Kids

Author Note: This one is more of a drabble, than a story, but its cute enough to share anyways.

Drabble 1: Kids

"I give, what are they," Ajaa asked. For the past several minutes, he been staring at the four pets he and Kazeodori received from quests. First is this red fish with bubble eyes. The next a decent looking crab. The last two were quite possibly the oddest of the bunch, devil babies.

"Since we are far too busy for real children, these will be our substitutes," Kazeodori said in her matter-of-fact tone.

The assassin looked at the pets, then at his wife, then back to the pets. Once more looking at his wife, he replied, "Let me guess, the fish and crab inherit my genes, while the devils inherit yours. Gah, your side makes better looking babies.


	4. Loony Mystic Predictions

Loony Mystic Prediction

By,

Kazeodori

Ajaa was stretched out in the sun, watching the clouds pass by as he debated which quests might help pass the time. He looked up at the shadow that fell over him, seeing the young Mystic that Darkcri was helping out.

"Hey Ajaa, I've got a mission out by Sanctuary. But I'm not sure if I can handle it alone. Darkcri suggested I ask you for help. Think you'll have some free time next week?" she asked.

"Sure. Drop by and we'll fly out there," he replied, making a note to talk to Darkcri about the details.

Ziyel started to leave, then paused. "Make sure you feed the rabbits, okay?"

Ajaa shook his head, muttering to himself, "What rabbits, Tala doesn't have any of those, right?"

Ziyel had her work cut out for her on this mission, Ajaa could see. While she was turning out to be quite a powerful Mystic, this mission was a little out of her league. Darkcri did the right thing in sending Ziyel to him for help. Though the constant chatter about anything and everything was more than a little distracting.

By the time they decided to take a lunch break, Ajaa had finally managed to tune out most of the talking. He leaned back against a tree and stared up into the leaves while Ziyel took twice as long to finish lunch. All that talking and babbling.

Ajaa's eyes started to close. The nice warm sun, the comfortable position, the wetness on his leg... Wait, what?

His eyes flashed open, daggers quickly drawn and ready to take out whatever it was. He didn't have to look far. Or at all. It was huge. And white. And chewing on his neon green pants.

Ziyel started laughing at the stunned look on Ajaa's face. The giant rabbit had quietly hopped up and decided that Ajaa's pants looked delicious. "Can I keep him, Ajaa? Please?" Ziyel pleaded.

Some how, they got the rabbit home. Tala was amused at the state of Ajaa's pants as he stormed up the stairs to go change.

Ziyel turned to Tala and said, "I didn't think he paid attention when I told him to feed the rabbits, but who would have thought they liked pants?"


End file.
